


Come In From This Storm

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Texts from Last Night prompt from loveinisolation: "(508):If fixing it is ignoring it, and getting naked. Then yes we fixed it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come In From This Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Stay With You by the Goo Goo Dolls. Background Klaine.

Adam wasn’t even entirely sure about exactly how the fight had started. He was pretty sure that a debate about Thanksgiving had set it off. The problem was that Adam didn’t want to go to Ohio to visit Sebastian’s parents. He’d have happily followed Sebastian into hell, but he hated watching Sebastian be as uncomfortable as his parents obviously made him. Their disapproval was always so palpable.

Sebastian wanted to go to Ohio because Thanksgiving was a family holiday and so that he could see his younger sisters. Adam maintained that they could just as easily invite his sisters to New York and skip Ohio all together, but Sebastian wouldn’t budge.

Somehow this had turned into an argument about money, Sebastian’s house keeping skills, Adam’s sleep schedule, their future, and anything else they could find to fight about. It had ended with Adam attempting to sleep on Kurt and Blaine’s couch and having absolutely no luck.

In the morning, Kurt sent him home with the admonishment that he only got twelve hours to be pathetic and then he had to go sort out his mess.

When Adam got back to their apartment, he found Sebastian standing by their kitchen island and staring into a cup of coffee morosely. He looked like he hadn’t gotten any more sleep than Adam had.

Adam couldn’t possibly have explained it after, but, when Sebastian looked up from his coffee, something became clear to him. It was a bit like being hit by a bus, the sudden realization that Adam would be having versions of this fight with Sebastian for the rest of his life. For the first time Adam really understood that he was all in.

Adam was supposed to have come home to talk through things with Sebastian, but instead, he crossed to the kitchen and took Sebastian’s coffee cup out of his hand. Sebastian had just enough time to look surprised before Adam wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist, pulled him in, and kissed him.

For all Sebastian had looked surprised, he gave as good as he got on the kiss, backing Adam up against the island and running his hands up Adam’s chest.

It was an hour later and Adam was lying on his back with Sebastian’s head pillowed on his bare chest when Blaine’s text came through. Adam was just close enough to his nightstand to reach out and grab it so he could read the text.

**From Blaine:  
Did you fix it?**

Adam chuckled to himself. They hadn’t exactly gotten that far.

**To Blaine:  
If fixing it is ignoring it and getting naked. Then yes we fixed it.**

He threw the phone back on his night stand and ran his hand up Sebastian’s back. “We really do need to talk about it, you know.”

Sebastian sighed into Adam’s chest. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one who ruins moments like this?”

"Can’t let you have all the fun," Adam replied with a laugh.

"I can’t have you hate my family. I know they’re fucking impossible, but they’re my parents. I can’t spend the rest of my life having to choose between you and them."

Adam realized that Sebastian was probably right. He couldn’t protect Sebastian from his own parents, no matter how much he’d have liked to. All he could do was try to make things easier on Sebastian. But there was another part about Sebastian’s statement that caught his attention. “The rest of your life, huh?”

Sebastian shrugged self consciously. “Well, provided you don’t have other plans.”

Apparently he and Sebastian were back to thinking on the same wavelength. “No, I think I’m completely available if you’ll have me.”

"Oh, I’ll  _have you_  alright,” Sebastian replied and leaned up to kiss Adam.


End file.
